


I didn’t say you had to go

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Jack Kline wears a diaper, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Jack goes to bed little but wakes up big.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Daddy Sam [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I didn’t say you had to go

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while, haven't been feeling very smutty lately. Also I've just been content to read some of y'all's fantastic works <3 
> 
> As promised, here's a break from the agere stuff and instead some naughty things. It's v short and I'm sorry.

Jack woke up feeling a bit uncomfortable. His legs felt raw and he was wearing really confining clothes. He wiggled a little trying to pinpoint exactly what was going on. The crinkle noise below the sheets gave him some idea, he must have been feeling really little last night for Sam to have put a diaper on him. What was worse was that he must have stayed little for a while after going to sleep because the diaper was wet, uncomfortably so. And feeling the wetness surround him only made his need to pee that much stronger. He’d thought of just going in the diaper, it was already wet anyway, but then thought better of it, just in case it leaked. 

Sam came to his door as he was contemplating. 

“Hey,” Jack winced as he sat up, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Hi. You okay?” 

“Yeah, I am. Thank you.”

Sam sat on the edge of Jack’s bed. 

“How are you feeling today?” 

Jack looked into Sam’s eyes, something he rarely did when he was little. “I’m not feeling little, if that’s what you mean.” 

“Okay, I just like to get a gauge on the day.” 

Jack shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, sorry. But last night you were -” 

Jack waved him off. “It’s okay. I obviously needed it.” He blushed a little at his own admission. 

“Do you want any help?” Sam asked shyly. 

“I uh, actually, kind of need to… y’know…”

“Oh, yeah. I can let you…” Sam nodded at the attached half bathroom and moved to stand. 

“No,” Jack wrapped a hand around Sam’s wrist. “I didn’t say you had to go.” 

Their eyes connected briefly then flickered away in different directions. Jack blushed deliciously.

With a sly smile Sam pulled Jack on top of him. 

"Bu- but… I'll lea-" 

Sam cut him off with a chaste kiss pressed to his lips. 

Sam laid back so the younger boy was straddling him, wrapping his arms around the small frame. 

Jack wiggled a bit, the cool dampness was making it hard to hold, but wetting a diaper right in front of Sam felt just... wrong. Gloriously, deviantly, wrong. 

Jack's wiggling was making it hard for Sam to keep his erection at bay. He was only wearing thin pajama pants and the soaked padding of the diaper was rubbing on all the right spots. 

But it was the pouring sound when Jack finally lost his battle that really was Sam's undoing. The warmth spread throughout the padding and soon spilled out the edges, pooling up and eventually soaking into Sam's pants. 

As the stream slowed Jack felt an overwhelming other need. His hips started rolling and bucking against Sam. And Sam would have stopped him except, God, did that feel too good. And so he let Jack move freely until they both tipped over the edge of orgasm. 

Sam left fairly quickly after that, letting Jack tend to his own cleaning. Content to spend the rest of the day silently doing their own things, the four bunker residents read and researched and kept mostly to their own space, still unsure how to deal with the recent events.


End file.
